Angelic Battle Royale
by japaneserockergirl
Summary: AU. When Rei Ayanami gets killed in the crossfire of a battle between Angels, Tabris merges with her to save her life and beat his opponent. Unfortunately,the only way for he and Rei to become seperate beings again is to win the tournament between Angels.


**UNIVERSAL DISCLAIMER:** I, japaneserockergirl, do not own _Neon Genesis Evangelion_ or any of its spinoff manga (such as _Academy Days_, _Shinji Ikari Raising Project_, or _Campus Apocalypse_) or any of its associated mediums (which includes movies, anime, games, figurines, music, _Shinji and Good Friends_, and _Petit Eva_).

**A**ngelic **B**attle **R**oyale

Chapter 1: Encounter ~A Life-Changing Event~

It was a humid summer night in the Sakyo-ku ward of Kyoto, Japan. A heavy blanket of heat fell over the crowded buildings of varying sizes and colors. Lights from said buildings could be seen from a birds' eye view and made the streets, damp from yesterday's shower, almost shine. Shinji Ikari and company were in the air-conditioned confines of a small, cheap noodle shop.

Shinji, Auska, Rei, Kensuke, Toji, and Hikari all sat around a small table, which held an assortment of noodles, meats, vegetables, and spices. The redheaded Auska seized a piece of meat and placed it into her bowl. She placed her chopsticks onto her lip thoughtfully as she pondered a response to the question asked her.

"My favorite part of summer, huh? Kicking the dweebs' asses in beach volleyball, hands down."

One of the aforementioned 'dweebs', Toji, snorted. His head rested on his hand, his elbow on the table. "You were just lucky—a total fluke."

"Oh please. You're just pissed that you got beat by a girl."

Toji's eyebrows raised in mock surprise. "You're a _girl_? I never knew!"

Auska snarled, and then broke into a smirk. Toji frowned. He didn't like where this was going. "Yeah, I guess it's a little surprising…since I have more balls than both _you_ and Tweedle_dumbass_ here _combined._"

Toji slammed his hands on the table as he leaned in towards Auska. "Why you fucking little—"

Hikari seized her friend's arms. "Hey, I think I should go next, don't you?"

Toji's shoulder's relaxed and Auska's glare softened.

"Fine!" both huffed, turning away from each other.

Hikari continued. "I guess my favorite part of summer would have to be winning the biggest prize at the amusement park."

"Oh _yeah_," Kensuke replied, "I forgot about that. Congrats to defeating the rig."

Everyone groaned, especially Shinji, who smacked his hand against his face. Auska glared at him, as if to say, 'You're the one who brought him here'.

Toji said, "Will ya quit it with the damn conspiracy theories? Just for one day?"

The bespectacled redhead slammed his fist against the table, nearly knocking everyone's bowls over. "_Never_! I refuse to let The Man steal the money and souls of the hardworking, honest people of Japan! The truth will be televised—"

Auska smacked the boy at the back of the head. Kensuke landed headfirst into a bowl of soy sauce. "Why do we hang out with you again?"

Shinji sighed. "Before he goes on another tangent, I'd like to say that my favorite part about this summer was getting an IPod Touch."

"Well, it's about time," Auska retorted.

"Well, I wouldn't _need_ one if _you_ hadn't crushed my CD player."

"I told you already, it was an accident."

"You crushed it with your _car_!"

Auska waved away the accusation. "Details, details. I was doing you a favor, anyway." The redhead turned to her companion. "So Rei, what did you do over the summer?"

Rei Ayanami, who had been absently picking at her food and observing the events around her, was now painfully thrust into the limelight. She had been afraid that something like this was going to happen, which was why the pale girl had tried to reject the offer of coming. Unfortunately, Auska didn't take no for an answer. To make matters worse, Rei had no idea how to answer. She looked into her companions' expectant eyes.

"I…"

The owner of the noodle shop approached the table. "Are you guys from Shinseki Academy?"

"Uh yeah," Shinji answered, "Why?"

"The school just called. All dorming students have to return to campus in twenty minutes."

Rei bit her lip to fight back a relieved sigh. She stood up. "Well, I guess that's me." The blue-haired girl bowed slightly. "Thank you for having me."

The others replied with 'Sures' and 'No problems' as Rei left the restaurant. Upon venturing outside, she was greeted by the hot haze and sweat began to form on her forehead. Rei walked until she turned a corner, then broke into a run, for once grateful for the dorm advisors.

At the corner of her red eyes, she spotted a blinding flash of light streak the sky. It landed by a bunch of abandoned homes nearby, causing the ground to tremble. Skidding to a halt, Rei looked over to the spot where the light had landed. Another flash, then another violent sensation.

_What was that?_

Had it been Kensuke, he would have claimed it was the work of aliens. Thankfully, Rei was more rational than that. Reluctant yet curious, the girl followed the lights, only to hear the grunts and shouts of fighting. Maybe it was a gang battle, and those streaks of light were from weapons.

_Maybe I should get out of here. I don't want to get in the crossfire…_

Rei turned to leave when she heard a yelp of pain. Should she check it out? After all, someone could have been in danger. The pale girl wouldn't have been able to forgive herself if that someone died because of her negligence. Yet again, it could have been a trap, something to lure her into someone's deadly game. Her heart began to pound, then skipped a beat when she heard another cry. Maybe she should go help?

Rei steeled herself and tiptoed over to the corner of the street, where she craned her head to catch a glimpse of what was going on.

Two teens were fighting each other. But unlike most fighters, they attacked with a certain agility and grace unfit for most humans. Their eyes were narrowed, their mouths tight, as if it was a battle to the death. Once was a girl no older than eighteen, with her chestnut brown hair pulled into two long ponytails. The gray that streaked her strands perfectly matched her silver eyes. She was relatively undamaged—a tear in her clothes here and there a couple of scrapes. The same could not be said for her opponent. A younger, pale boy with silver hair and crimson eyes, he wore deep, bleeding cuts and bruises and his clothes were in tatters.

The girl lunged at her rival, a small switchblade in hand. The boy seized her arm, trying to keep the small blade from his face. Rei didn't understand why he didn't just knock the weapon away from her hand—until she realized it _was_ her hand.

The girl executed a side kick, which the boy blocked with his arm. He created a shield that thrust her into a wall, which crumbled upon impact—along with the rest of the house.

Rei was stunned. Just what _were_ these people?

The girl rose from the dusty debris, wiping herself off casually. Her hands sprouted vine-like growths, which intertwined until they formed blades. She rushed towards the male, who created another shield. The blade sparked upon impact.

With a growl, the girl thrust her other blade against the shield, once again causing the same effect. She backed away, then vanished. The boy dispersed his shield, his eyes looking about warily.

The girl reappeared behind her opponent. The boy turned too late and received a slash to the side. He blocked the next blow, gripping the sword with his bare hand. Blood trickled onto his arm, staining his already ruined shirt.

Disappointed, the girl retracted her weapons. "Are you not even going to try?"

The albino shook his hand, trying to get it to stop bleeding. "Well, I am sorry if I do not enjoy taking part in a _bloodbath_, Sachiel."

Sachiel sighed. "How many times must I tell you, Tabris? The Royale is an honorable battle."

Tabris snorted. "I cannot see anything even _remotely_ honorable about beating your family and friends to death. I expected such behavior from the others, but never _you_."

Sachiel faltered, her set lips pulling into a frown. _Brother…_

Suddenly, she felt an invisible force tug at her being—something that only happened when another presence was nearby. Her heart jolted. She whirled around in the direction of the pull. _Is it another Angel?_ She may have been able to take down Tabris, but she would be in serious trouble if Zeruel or Iruel came into the picture. She sniffed the air and scowled. "There's a human here."

Rei stiffened. Had they seen her? Regardless of if they had, she knew that now was the time to cut and run. She knew that that she was witnessing something forbidden. Besides, who knew what…Sachiel would do if she caught her.

Rei began to hurry away, only to bump into the very girl she had been trying to avoid.

"What is this now?" Sachiel spat, "Enjoying spying on us, _human_?"

Tabris followed Sachiel, standing at the other end of the street.

"Sachiel, leave the Lilum alone. This battle is between the two of _us._"

"And I believe it should _stay_ that way. There is nothing I hate more than an _annoying, meddlesome_ human."

Sachiel's hand sprouted an even longer growth, which formed into a sleek scythe. She tightened her grip around her weapon, even though it was attached to her skin. Rei's breath hitched in her throat. At the corner of her eye, she glanced at Tabris, who blocked one exit, then back at Sachiel, who blocked the other. She was trapped.

Tabris's eyes narrowed. "Remember the rules, Sachiel: No humans are to be harmed in any way, shape, or form."

"Remember the rules, Tabris: No humans are to be witnesses."

With that, Sachiel sliced the poor girl in half.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkness. That was the only thing she could see. Rei suspended in an endless void. Was this what death was like? Dwelling in nothingness for all eternity? If she could have moved at all, tears would have sprung to her eyes. She was trapped here and she had no one to blame but herself. If only she had minded her own business…

_Don't worry,_ an oddly familiar voice reassured. It was calm and masculine, like a fatherly figure soothing a child. _None of this is your fault._

Suddenly, she felt something wrap itself around her and a warmth envelope her being. A powerful tingling sensation spread through her veins, then turned into an intense burning, as if she had been set ablaze. She felt herself being pulled at all angles and feared she'd be torn apart. She tried to scram, but no words escaped her lips.

_Let…_

_Me…_

_GO!_

Rei's eyes snapped open. She found herself lying on a grassy field just outside of town, head facing the starry sky. A cool breeze brushed against her, cooling the sweat that ran down her face and made her clothes cling to her skin. How had she gotten here?

Suddenly, the memories rushed back—the two supernatural beings, the feeling of steel meeting flesh, darkness, the voice, the pain…

Rei shot upright. Frantically, the young girl looked down at her clothes—no tears, no blood, no sign that she had ever been sliced in half at all. Had it all been some kind of dream? No, that couldn't have made sense. After all, she didn't remember leaving town at all. Then why was she here, so far from home? How did she get here?

"There you are."

Rei froze. She recalled that voice all too well. Heart throbbing against her chest, the girl slowly turned to find Sachiel approaching her.

"Foolish Tabris, do you realize that you have put yourself at a disadvantage?"

Rei felt herself being yanked to the recesses of her subconscious at something—someone—made her rise to her feet. Her mouth opened, but it wasn't her voice that spoke.

"Perhaps, but I could never live with myself if I let an innocent die."

_What…what's going on? That's not me…_

'_Don't worry; I've temporarily merged bodies with you in order for you to revive and for me to recover.'_

_Who are you?_

Rei could vaguely feel her lips tug into a smirk. _'Tabris—Angel of Free Will.'_

Sachiel said, "Your efforts are in vain. You will die anyway—both of you."

With that, she lunged at Rei, both arms blades. Rei barely dodged the attack, the blades tearing part of her outfit.

'_Rei, listen to me: You must fully relinquish your body to me. Only if you allow me full control of your body can we win.'_

Rei took a deep breath and relaxed her body. She felt herself being pulled more and more into her subconscious as she allowed Tabris to take over her body.

Sachiel's hands once again sprouted growths, which mutated into two spiked maces, chains running up to her arms. The female Angel swung one, then the other. Each time, Tabris/Rei was able to dodge the attack—the first by leaping to the air, the second by ducking to the grass. Unfortunately, Sachiel managed to land one in Rei's stomach, sending her flying across the field.

The Angel rushed at Rei, her arms now two mallets. Tabris pushed Rei's body upright, then dodged a succession of blows.

"Face-it-Tab-ris," Sachiel sneered after each missed attack, "You-can't-_WIN_!" The two broke apart. "At least," she panted, "Not without _Daddy's_ help."

Rei's lips twisted into a scowl, her whole body trembling with a mixture of Tabris's exhaustion and anger. Rei could feel his indignation wash over her like a powerful wave. Her heart raced and her adrenaline rushed through her veins. Then, her body suddenly went slack, clenched fists releasing. Tabris made Rei release a sigh, then look up at Sachiel.

"You are right. I cannot win."

Rei became alarmed. He was giving up? What would that mean for her? By the looks of things, Sachiel and Tabris were entangled in a battle to the death. And if Tabris lost, not only would he die, Rei would die as well, since she was acting as his vessel.

Tabris, who was linked to Rei's thoughts, replied, _'I know Rei, and I am sorry. But she is…just too strong for me…'_

Sachiel's expression softened momentarily before switching back to a blank stare. "V…very well, Tabris. If you are going to give up…" A scythe sprouted from her left palm. "I'll make this quick."

The brunette approached Rei carefully, wary of Tabris's motives. He may have been the youngest in their family, but Sachiel knew that didn't make him the dumbest. Once they were face to face, she raised her scythe.

Silver eyes met crimson unwaveringly. Rei's face was set in an unexpressive stare, calmly waiting for the end. Sachiel swiped her scythe down.

Tabris/Rei dodged to the left, allowing the weapon to swipe air. Before Sachiel could register what had happened, the Angel of Free Will had Rei rip the scythe from her grasp—along with her hand, then sliced off Sachiel's legs.

The brunette hit the ground, silver eyes wide with shock. Tabris/Rei sliced off her arms in order to keep her from retaliating, then then tossed the scythe aside. It turned to dust upon hitting the grass.

Tabris had Rei kneel beside his sister. With a serene smile, he said, "I'll make this quick."

He thrust Rei's hand into Sachiel's chest, no blood spilling forth from the wound as he fished inside. To her credit, the older Angel barely flinched as he ripped out what appeared to be a pulsating, purple orb that gave off a dull lavender glow.

Upon the orb's removal, deep cracks formed in Sachiel's skin, spreading from her legs all the way to her face and allowing blood to spill around her body. But the brunette remained resolute, allowing herself to turn into dust and fade away.

The orb in Rei's hand dissolved into her palm. That's when everything went black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Author Notes:**

This alternate universe fanfiction was inspired by _Neon Genesis Evangelion: Gakuen Datenroku_ (or _Campus Apocalypse _here in the U.S.) and the manhwa_ Aflame Inferno_. Within a few hours of coming up with this fanfic plot, I had the whole fic planned out from beginning to end and could tell that this would be a good one. I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed planning, writing, and typing.

Before we conclude this chapter, I'd like to share some important notes:

1.) Sachiel—because Sachiel was somewhat bird-like in structure in the original series, I felt compelled to make her appearance resemble that of a bird—at least subtly, anyway. Her brown and silver hair and eyes are based off birds I see around my house. Her abilities, based off of the original NGE series, include regeneration (a reason why she didn't look as damaged as Tabris), shape shifting (her weapons), flight (although you really didn't get to see it…), and super-speed (how she was able to appear out of thin air…_twice_). The whole pulling the orb out of her chest thing wasn't any reference to the main NGE series, but rather coincidence.

2.) I apologize if everyone seemed out of character. My interpretations of everyone are based mainly off of _Gakuen Datenroku_ since I haven't been able to see the entire main NGE series, the last time being…six, (seven?) years ago. And even then On Demand skipped from episode 8 to episode 26, and thus I had to rely on wikis and fanfictions to fill me in on the…disturbing details. Besides, it's an AU, and everyone has different backstories and therefore developed somewhat different personalities (especially Rei).

3.) That whole 'Sachiel-turning-into-dust' thing was based off what happened in _Gakuen_, but now that I think about it that whole _'from dust you were created, and to dust you will return' _expression from the Bible totally fits here.

4.) Finally, I seriously recommend reading _Gakuen_; it's a really cool spin-off._ Aflame Inferno_, too.

Feel free to review!

Japaneserockergirl

2/1/11


End file.
